


To be or Not to be(a cryptid)

by Kakistocracy



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen, I hope ya'll like it?, I like it, I sure don't see, I'm told I write well enough, This is my first work here, Very Mild Language btw, but I'm also just using it to figure out how posting a story here works, not yet at least, so uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakistocracy/pseuds/Kakistocracy
Summary: --That is the question...--A mini story about Ulraj and Zak.  A very important question is asked!  I don't know how to write endings!This is just a little thing that I wrote on the side of a bigger project.  It was just something I thought about and maybe I'll expand on this idea later??? But for now this is it.It took about three days to write this so if anything reads a little weird, that's probably why.  That said, I did comb through this with the best of my ability and I think I did a pretty good job doing so. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!EDIT: GOd what the heck man, why is this so harrrrd.  I already had to come back to fix some rating stuff.  Those little squares man, I really didn't decipher those well.  They should be fixed now.  All green on this one BABY.  This makes me wonder if other fics were accidentally categorized cause people didn't know how to do the thing.  HMmm...EDIT 2: Renamed fic!  I finally had a good idea for a name after uploading this months beforehand.  Way better than before that's for sure!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To be or Not to be(a cryptid)

“ Zak, may I ask you something? ”

“ Sure, what’s up? ”

The Fish King peeked over Zak’s shoulder as he set up Zon’s hang glider. It hadn’t been long since Ulraj had popped in to visit. Apparently he had the time to come up and spend a couple days up on the surface; Kumari Kandum was passing by the Californian coast and, given the Saturday household sat on the cliffside, he decided to make his presence known.

Waking up to find a Sea Serpent’s eye peering right into your home was a decidedly reckless way to do so, but honestly, it was really _really_ fun. Besides, with their house so heavily secured, nobody would notice. Except for the Saturdays. Which was the point. Man, they really do have this coast locked up huh?

Nevermind that. Currently though they were enjoying a bit of a lull, hanging out on the top of the roof as Zak prepared Zon’s hang glider for a quick fly-around.

“ Your Cryptopedia is an archive of any cryptid you’ve come across, yes? "

“ Yeah? ”

“ And humanoids are included? ”

“ Obviously. ”

“ If that’s the case then, Do Kumaris count as cryptids? ” Ulraj’s ears perked up, eager for an answer.

Zak blinked, bewildered. Under the gaze of his friend, he felt a little anxious and he couldn’t help but make vague gesticulations. “ I...don’t know. I mean, I guess TECHNICALLY you count? But that’s kind of dehumanizing for you guys. Why do you ask? ”

“ No reason. “ Ulraj looked out to the surrounding forest then to Zon who was waiting patiently to get started. “ It’s just something I’ve thought about recently. If you considered Tsul’ Kalu a cryptid, and considered the Honey Islanders cryptids, why not us? We’re not that different, not from my point of view at least. “

“ Tsul’ Kalu is a mythic figure though. He counts. ”

“ Kumari Kandam is considered a myth too. ”

“ Kumari Kandam the CITY is considered a myth, ” Zak huffed, “ People don’t know about you guys in particular. Cryptids are creatures the science hasn’t found or doesn’t believe in. Unless you were specifically mentioned in any texts, I don’t think you count. “

“ And the Honey Islanders? ”

“ That’s also a special case, They were secret experiments that settled in the swamps nearby. People saw them a few times and THOUGHT they were cryptids, so they were labeled cryptids when mom looked them up. ”

“ But they started out as human, did they not? “

“ Y-yeah but-- ”

“ So they’re just as smart as we are; they’re both humanoids with a culture behind them and are civilized. If those are the parameters, then we count. “

A warm, uncomfortable feeling started to tickle the tufted teenager as his (cryptid?) friend pushed on. It was hard to tell if it was the unwavering curiosity or the fact that there was no discernable pupil in the salmon pink eyes to see but none of that really mattered. Maybe the discomfort was only because of the question proposed? Cause he actually had to think about it and-- _OUch!_

Zon hissed. Gentle as she was, her nips could give a nice pinch if you weren’t paying attention, and yipes that hurt!

“ Hey , listen. I’ll let you interrogate my parents later. Let’s just get started ok? Or else Zon’s gonna be upset with us for the rest of the day. ”

“ _Hmmmm..._ ” A serious look cast itself over the Kumari’s features, eyebrows arched and eyes squinting as he stroked his chin.

He looked to Zon, to Zak, then back again. Under the pressure, Zak leaned back a bit, even more nervous, and he tried to wait out the stare, but the longer it went the more irritated he got. Eventually he matched the same look his pterosaur sister was giving.

The shared countenance broke Ulraj’s focus and he smiled.

Then Zak caught on.. “ Jesus fucking Christ! ULRAJ!! ” His tense energy funneled into a play shove which prompted a loud laugh from the sea king. “ I swear to God, be serious when you ask stuff like that. You had me all wound up there!”

“ I was just messing around Zak! ”

“ Well, if you do it again I’ll disown you, throw you back into the water. “

“ Not if I throw you first. ” Ulraj leaned forward, mischief sparking between the two of them, breaking off only when Zon hissed again.

Zak smirked, petting her side. “ How about we let her decide? Cause y’know, I’ve done this more times than you could imagine. I’m basically an expert at ”

“ And _I_ have five-times the grip you have. “

“ Prove it. ”

“ Three loops, three spins. ”

“ Deal! ” With that, they both clambered on. They shared one last _I Dare You_ look before they signaled to Zon. At once, she took to the air and rocketed forward.

The game was on! _Loser gets thrown!_


End file.
